


To Clean the Slate

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background BokuYaku, Background IwaUshi, Background SugaOiSemi, Like rare pairings out the ass I am living in the hottest depths of rare pair hell, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An ad on the world's least trustworthy ad site leads to a surprisingly eventful two days for Sakishima Isumi and Tendou Satori.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly influenced from personal experiences, I got the idea one night out of the blue and it somehow evolved into this monstrous gangster AU where they were still volleyball players, but the clubs had a dark side where they were also kind of gangsters?? Where they all live I'm not sure, it's some weird fictional mesh of America and Japan, probably. This pairing spawned from some IC online CAH games I played in as Sakishima. Mostly just Saki and Tendou hated each other there but the idea for the pairing spawned from them interacting there. This entire thing feels so cliche and rushed though, so I apologize about the pacing. I had to go and replace all the times I typed Sakijima with Sakishima though, because the furigana was released after I'd written most of it, so... if the program missed any, I apologize for that as well. :') I just hope some people enjoy this bizarre ship!!
> 
> \--Tenshi

“Isumi, are you seriously using that one ad site to pick up guys again?” The voice belonged to one of the four occupants of the two story house, namely it was Sugawara. The platinum blond walked over to stand behind the freckled blond on his desktop, looking over his shoulder to see the ad he was working on. “Oh my _god_ , that is atrocious-- do you seriously pick up guys that way? I mean, I'm pretty indecent, all of us are, but... wow.” Shaking his head, the blond on the computer just laughed.

“Koushi, you don't understand,” the blond had started before Sugawara shook his head and called upstairs. “Really? You're going to get Eita in on this too? Oh no, wait, don't call for Tooru too!” The platinum blond only laughed as their other two roommates came downstairs to join around the desktop. To say the least, Sakishima was thoroughly flustered, but he sure as hell wasn't stopping.

“So what's Isumi up to this time?” Oikawa was the first to ask before Sugawara just motioned to the computer screen as Sakishima posted the ad. “Oh no, not one of those again--”

“Seriously, you guys have no faith in me finding someone like this!” Sakishima was on the verge of bopping them all on the head. If... they weren't all taller than him... “I am almost positive this one is just the right amount of stupid to catch more guys--” As he said this, his email notification pinged on the computer, and he shifted the cursor over to check what reply he'd gotten so early. Though, the response was enough to send the other three into near hysterics as Sakishima almost gagged on his own spit. “Okay, maybe it was a little too stupid.”

“Did you see the birthmark on that guy's dick? Holy _shit_ it looked like a cat almost! Dude, didn't you date someone with a birthmark like that, Sugar?” Semi gave the other platinum blond the biggest shit eating grin, and Sugawara wanted to be offended, really, but he was laughing himself.

“Definitely don't date him if he's who I think he is, Sakishima, you might remind him of one of his best friends.” Sugawara calmed down his own laughter so that he could actually maybe, I don't know, _breathe_? Breathing was usually a good idea, and he decided he'd go and start working on dinner. “Hey, what do you guys want for dinner? I know what Sakishima wants, but we can't exactly serve dick as the main course.” With that Sakishima turned around to stick his tongue out, clicking through responses already to delete any that sounded more than unpleasant.

“Oh, let me help, Koushi~” Oikawa was quick to follow behind Sugawara, the two sharing a quick kiss before heading into the kitchen to cook together. Semi, meanwhile, decided to hover over Sakishima's shoulder out of curiosity. The two blonds both eyed the screen as Sakishima clicked through the responses until there was one Semi told him to stop on.

“Dude, I think that's somebody I went to high school with.” Pointing at one of the two images attached to the response, Sakishima clicked on it before Semi was in a fit of laughter. “Holy _shit_ I didn't think Satori would sink this low! Is that Wakatoshi in the background giving a _peace sign_?” He couldn't help laughing harder, wiping tears from his eyes before ruffling Sakishima's hair. “Man, you should definitely check Satori out though, he's pretty good with his dick. We fucked in the locker rooms one time, and I think he fucked Wakatoshi one time too, but they were dating then. I guess Wakatoshi's not dating him anymore?” When Semi thought about it, he shrugged. “Dumbass probably got too into his games or Wakatoshi just found that one Iwaizumi kid again...” Shrugging, Semi gave a pat to Sakishima's back before joining the work in the kitchen to make sure Sugawara and Oiakwa weren't getting jizz in their dinner.

“Hmm... Maybe...” Of course, he had to give a glance over the selfie before looking at the dick pic attached as well before he nearly choked. “What the hell-- Eita!! You didn't tell me he had a monster cock!” There's more cackling from all three of the boys in the kitchen before Sakishima just rolled his eyes and responded to that one with a phone number and a couple of his own pics.

* * *

 

“Wakkun! I got a response! I-- woah, he's kind of cute? Makes me think of Kuroo's friend, but with like... a lot of freckles...” The red head stared at the selfie before almost gawking at the dick pic attached. “I-- Wakkun! He's got a pierced dick! Who does that? What the hell--”

“Satori, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna punch you in the nuts hard enough you can't even get it up!” The voice that sounded through the house was none other than Iwaizumi's and he was in the middle of giving 'Wakkun' a thorough back massage after he'd had a long match on the court. “Wakatoshi just got back from a game, can't you be a little more... I don't know, considerate?” Hearing the scoff from the red head, he nearly hopped up to do as he'd promised, but the brunette under his palms raised a hand.

“I am used to this, Hajime, do not worry.” Then, his olive eyes turned to fall on the red head. “As for a pierced penis, that is really not that weird, Satori. You _are_ looking for someone to have intimate relations with on an ad site nobody trusts in our household.” Tendou practically gawked at his best friend for the comment, then clutching his chest as if it had wounded him. “Where has Bokuto gone, anyway? Wasn't he helping you with that search?” The red head scoffed again, though in a more upset manner.

“He's out on a date with the guy I was talking about earlier-- Kuroo's friend? The blond who's really short? Like, even shorter than Iwa-chan?” Ushijima could feel his boyfriend's grip tense at his shoulders and he heaved a heavy sigh. “Hey, hey, how tall is Iwa-chan, anyway? How does he get to top--”

“Tendou.” The voice was deep, and serious, but nothing malicious coming from Ushijima.

“Wakkun?” Wide, unblinking eyes practically bore holes into Ushijima's face.

“Please. Go and find out if this... ad response will treat you to a night out. He is clearly interested, perhaps it could lead to something more than what you'd expect.” This seemed to be enough for Tendou as he grabbed his jacket and cellphone, checking to make sure he had his wallet before he was practically jumping out the front door. After that, Ushijima leaned into his boyfriend's palms with another sigh. “I do love my friend, but I do enjoy the time we get to ourselves when Tendou and Bokuto are not present...”

“I don't think I could have said it better, Wakatoshi.” With that, Iwaizumi leaned forward enough to seal the distance with a warm kiss, the two eventually deciding to move their efforts to the bedroom.

* * *

 

“Alright, Sakishima, you've got this, you know all of Tendou's kinks and that he's a bigger nerd than he likes to let on. I don't think he could be an easier catch than that, just. Please don't fuck it up, okay? Also, don't let him know how you know all these things, I cut ties with him and Wakatoshi ages ago and I kinda feel bad about it now, so just. Try to not bring him home if you can.” Semi was practically giving Sakishima a pep talk at this point, helping him with his outfit choice.

“So, he doesn't mind boys in skirts then?” Semi shrugged, a hand over his mouth in thought as he picked out Sakishima's shoes.

“I don't think he does? I never wore skirts, but I know he used to read shoujou manga and squeal over how cute the protagonist girls were. I'm not surprised he's still got bags under his eyes, he really needs to take better care of himself.” The blond shook his head before handing Sakishima the shoes and crossed his arms after a moment. “Hmm... I think you look flawless, if he makes any comment that you don't look good, I'm gonna spit in his eye. I didn't go to college for this shit to get insulted.”

“It's okay, Eita, if anything, I can let him know he can always strip me if he has a problem with my clothing.” Grinning wide, Sakishima winked before Semi rolled his eyes.

“That bastard never had good taste in clothes anyway.” Scoffing, Semi waved for Sakishima to get out of there, as the time was nearing when Tendou was set to meet him at a nearby bar. “If he does anything shady, you've got me and Sugar on speed dial, and if you really need to, Oikawa after that. There's a cute pepper spray key chain on your purse and a pocket sized taser in your cosmetics bag if needed.” The other blond just sort of stared at Semi as if Tendou was someone not to be trusted.

“Do I really need all these precautions?” Semi shrugged. “Oh, wait, are you and the others just making sure I can get out if it's not really Tendou?” With that, Semi just snickered and patted Sakishima's back as the shorter blond made his way out the door.

“Bingo. Now don't get murdered, you hear me?” Sakishima just laughed and nodded, waving to Semi before he hurried to the bar.

* * *

 

To Semi's credit, the bar did look pretty shady on the outside as Sakishima waited patiently. He was texting this Tendou guy, telling him who to look for. Anytime someone got close to try and flirt with him, he just smiled and let them know his boyfriend was on his way already. Nobody tried anything, but he brushed off one guy trying to peek up his skirt by threatening him with the glittery pepper spray can. When Tendou finally showed, Sakishima was just glad to quit threatening random men, making his way over to grin up at the taller red head.

“Want to get a drink?” The blond asked, allowing Tendou to look him over and survey the situation before Tendou let out a snort. Sakishima worried for a moment that this guy was worse than Semi had said.

“Nah, I don't really drink, but I can buy you a few if you want some.” With that, Sakishima felt a bit better, wrapping an arm around Tendou's as they made their way into the bar and settled on a couple of stools at the counter. “So, what do you want? Just know I'm not made of money though, so I don't want you to think I can buy up the bar or something.” At that, Sakishima couldn't help laughing.

“Just a mudslide, then. With a little extra vodka.” Nodding, Tendou ordered it for him, then turning his gaze on the blond to get a good look at the outfit in the new lighting. It certainly suited him, and it had him wondering if the blond usually wore skirts when out on the town. “So...” Looking to Tendou once he was holding his drink, the ice clinked lightly against glass as he took a long sip, setting the drink down quietly enough. “What are you expecting from this date?” Icy hues lock onto thin hues of chestnut, cheeks flushing slowly as the alcohol began to slip into his bloodstream. “I don't dress up for just anyone, if it gives you any idea what I'm expecting.”

“Oh?” As Sakishima heard this, he couldn't help almost snorting the alcohol he'd taken in while awaiting a response from Tendou. Swallowing so that he didn't wind up burning his nose, Tendou did his best to not laugh at him for snorting like that. “Well, I didn't think you'd be that eager, but if the condom and lube in my hoodie's pocket is any indication to what I was expecting, then you can take your guess as well.” The smirk that crossed his lips was almost challenging, and Sakishima knocked back the rest of the mudslide _easily_.

“Why don't we head back some place then, hmm?” The blond couldn't help a grin spreading as his cheeks continued to flush with the alcohol making its way through his bloodstream. The red head grinned and nodded, snickering a bit as they got off the stools and Sakishima stumbled in his shoes. Though, he did steady the blond out, offering to help him walk, though it turned into him wrapping his arm around Sakishima's waist and holding his hip. Walking away from the shady looking bar into fresher air, it was becoming more apparent that Sakishima was definitely more of a lightweight than he was aware.

“Ah f-fuck--” Grunting, he nearly stumbled into Tendou as they walked, almost knocking them over onto the cold concrete. Instinctively, the red head caught him, steadying him as they came to a stop. “Nh... can you carry me for a bit? I think... I started moving too... quick after knocking back the vodka in that mudslide...” At this, Tendou shrugged and nodded, picking the other up bridal style. “Oh-- Oh, this is very nice...” Humming, Sakishima buried his face against Tendou's hoodie, earning a rather content grin from the taller. As they headed back to Tendou's place ( or more specifically, Ushijima's place if you were to read the title for the property ) Sakishima seemed to be humming something, though Tendou didn't mind it. He wasn't sure if he was alright doing anything with Sakishima while he was in this state, however...

“Hey, Sakishima--”

“Mm, call me Isumi~”

“Isumi, then...” Wow, that was kind of a really cute name. “I know you just knocked back a pretty good amount of vodka, but... uh... how sober are you?” The blond laughed at this, giggling and snorting like some school girl. Tendou was almost positive he felt some weird, warm flutter in his chest.

“Sober enough to suck dick and ride dick, mm why?” Glazed hues of blue locked on Tendou's thinner dark hues for the second time that night, and Tendou was able to see Sakishima's pupils were blown pretty huge for just vodka... Though, he had a pretty good guess what else had them blown wide.

“Well... I don't want to seem like I'm just taking home some trashed pretty boy to use and then toss aside... I danno, it sounds kinda gross, even if we did meet through that site.” Snickering a bit, this earned a hum from Sakishima, and Tendou couldn't help glancing toward him only to see the blond bury his face against his chest. Of course, the sudden mood shift visible in the other's actions was setting off red flags in his head. Something about it felt oddly familiar, but he mentally shook it off for the time being. They hardly knew each other, so it was unfair of him to start jumping to conclusions based on his intuition, even if it's had an 85% success rate.

“... mm... you're really nice, y'know?” Though his voice was muffled, Tendou just shook his head with another soft laugh. This time, he took a moment to respond, getting his house key out of his pocket to unlock the front door. Making his way in, he was surprised to not hear anyone either hitting a wall because of dirty shenanigans in their noisy bed or hear Bokuto come hollering down the stairs 'Welcome home!' after he shut the door. Making a beeline for his room, he was quick to slide in and shut the door behind him, then settling Sakishima on the bed.

“Mm, I don't think I'm necessarily nice, just not a gross kind of person, I guess.” Once he locked his door ( more for the fear of Bokuto slamming the door open in the morning ) he started taking off his hoodie, tossing the condom and lubricant on the night stand since he had a better idea. “How about this-- what if we just snuggle up and fall asleep together? Does that sound okay? I can get you some water if you need it, too.” Upon hearing this, the blond couldn't help smiling a bit at him.

“Yeah... that sounds really nice. Uhm... Maybe just a small glass to ward off the hangover...” Though, he was surprised to watch Tendou pull a small water bottle from a mini fridge that seemed to be apart of his desk area. “Oh, uh... Thank you. Uhm... Do you mind if I know your first name, since you know mine...?” As he opened the bottle to start taking a few sips, Tendou had nodded in response, stripping his shirt off before unbuttoning his pants to slip into some pajama pants.

“It's Satori.” Grinning, Tendou thought about it for a moment before he remembered something. “Oh yeah, do you want something to wear to bed? Unless you sleep better in the nude, but I usually recommend sleeping in at least a shirt since one of my roomies just really doesn't grasp the concept of personal space.” Nor did he in regards to close friends, but Bokuto was on an entirely other level. Sakishima laughed a bit at this, shrugging and finishing the water before he started stripping.

“If it won't bother you to let me borrow a t-shirt to use as a night gown, then I'd like that, if you could.” Nodding, Tendou found one of his slightly baggy shirts and tossed it at Sakishima. After the blond stripped, he then pulled the shirt on and lo and behold-- it was definitely a night gown. So much so that it was hanging off one of his shoulders. “There we go, that's definitely comfortable.” Smiling wide, he then got back onto the bed to get under the blankets. Tendou joined him after turning off the only light that had been on ( a desk lamp ) and adjusting the blankets accordingly.

“So... do you really have a pierced dick? Random question before we sleep, but I was kinda wondering.” Sakishima couldn't help bursting into another fit of giggles before he sat up and lifted the shirt enough that Tendou could see his dick. Reaching down, Sakishima lifted it enough to show off the set of four bars on the underside of his penis. Of course, it just looked like eight balls of metal, but the bars were somewhat visible beneath the skin. After that, he let his dick drop before pulling the shirt back down and getting under the covers again. “Woah, man! You have got serious balls to be able to get pierced there-- how much did it hurt?”

“Kinda pinched? I was drunk when I got it done, I can't really remember it very well.” Laughing as Tendou looked completely stunned by this, the blond took it as a chance to lean in and press a warm kiss against his lips. “It's alright though, they make sex a whole lot more interesting, if anything.” Seeing the flush now dusting Tendou's cheeks, he can't help leaning in for another kiss, giving the red head full opportunity to extend it. This time, Tendou leaned into it the slightest bit, eyes slipping shut as he wrapped his arms around Sakishima in a comfortable position. Once they pulled apart, his eyes were half lidded and he let out a breathy laugh that sent a shudder down Sakishima's spine.

“We should sleep so you're a little more sober before we try anything, yeah? This won't be the only night we're in the same bed, promise.” Hearing that from him, Sakishima seemed to be put at ease, relaxing muscles he never realized he'd tensed. “G'night, Isumi~” Humming this, Tendou let out yawn after before he pulled Sakishima even closer, to which Sakishima happily buried himself against Tendou's chest in a way he could hear his heartbeat. This was definitely a lot nicer than he'd been expecting.

* * *

 

“Mmhn...” It didn't take much to wake Sakishima the next morning. Tendou prying the blond's arms off so he could get up and dressed was enough to make him whine before he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He was impressed he didn't have a hangover, but as he remembered how little he had to drink last night, he was sure it would have embarrassed the hell out of him if he _had_ had a hangover. “Satoriii... I'm hungry.” Puffing his cheeks in a pout, he felt like he looked like a needy girlfriend in their boyfriend's shirt, especially since it was still hanging off the one shoulder. Tendou just glanced at him as he put on the same hoodie as the night before and some jeans to look a little less sloppy.

“Mm, want me to take you to the kitchen then?” As Sakishima heard this, he nodded, but his arms went up, hands grabbing in the air. “You want me to carry you in there?” Receiving a nod from the blond, he can't help laughing out loud, heading over to lift him up with ease, making sure the shirt covered him up nicely. “Alright then, what do you want for breakfast? I can ask Bokuto to make us pancakes, or perhaps Ushijima or Iwaizumi-- they can all cook a lot better than I can, and more efficiently, so if you're wanting me to cook, I'll have to decline the request.” Snickering, he carried the blond into the kitchen only to wind up hearing some rather heated kissing before it was followed with a quiet 'Uh...' and one of the two turned to see Tendou's shit-eating grin.

“Satori, who the hell is that, and why is he wearing your shirt like it's a night gown?” Iwaizumi's voice wasn't nearly as furious as it normally was, seemingly calm since he'd been making out with his boyfriend prior to Tendou's interruption. Meanwhile, Ushijima went back to cooking what smelled like pancakes. Perhaps Iwaizumi might have been hungrier for a different sort of breakfast, he wasn't about to admit it to Tendou when he had a half naked guy in his arms.

“This is Sakishima! Sakishima, this is Iwaizumi and Ushijima!” The blond waved, though a bit shyly since he was still being carried bridal style, after all. “This is the guy I met on that site, the one that kinda looks like Kuroo's friend that Bokuto's dating?” Between the two brunettes in the kitchen, Iwaizumi looked more baffled than Ushijima did.

“Congratulations on your successful night then, Satori.” Ushijima's words made both Tendou and Sakishima go red, and Iwaizumi couldn't stifle a laugh. “Let me know if he would like breakfast, and if he would like coffee. Hajime, can you hand me the spatula?” Iwaizumi nodded, still snickering at how red Tendou and Sakishima were, handing Ushijima the spatula before he returned to making himself a cup of coffee. “Do you like pancakes, Sakishima?”

“Mm, yeah, if you make any bacon too, could I have some of that?” There's a simple nod from Ushijima, and Tendou blinked a few times with how easily Sakishima requested the food. Eventually, he finally sat Sakishima down to let him take a seat at the table, sitting next to him after getting himself a glass of orange juice. “Do you guys have any creamer or just sugar?” At the sound of the question, Iwaizumi nodded, then giving him a glance as if to ask if he wanted a coffee now. “U-Uhm, would it be alright to have a cup with one fourths cream and five scoops of sugar?” With that, Iwaizumi nodded again, grabbing one of the mugs Tendou had purchased for hot cocoa and tea-- which, the red head would have protested and squawked about it as usual, but seemed perfectly content letting his newfound friend use it for coffee. Though, neither of them were entirely positive what they were after having slept in the same bed just once.

As Iwaizumi placed the cup of coffee down, Ushijima was finishing up the last of the pancakes, setting a plate down with some bacon for Sakishima, then one with blueberries, strawberries, and a white chocolate drizzle in front of Tendou. The blond couldn't help giving it a look, about to open his mouth before Tendou seemed to sense his surprise. “I'm kind of picky and don't get enough fruits most days.”

“It's easier to get him to eat something healthy if it has just enough chocolate with it,” came Ushijima's voice, settling at the table with his own plate of pancakes that had a generous helping of strawberries with an extremely light layer of syrup. “Though, white chocolate isn't quite as healthy as dark, but Satori detests the bitterness...” Seeing how Tendou grinned while devouring the pancakes, Sakishima can't help but giggle a bit, taking a bite of a piece of bacon before glancing over when Iwaizumi sat down. Meanwhile, he was having a plate with eggs, sausage, bacon, and a couple pancakes. All in decent sized portions, nothing obscenely large, but it still startled Sakishima to think of eating that much so early in the morning.

“Oh, did you want some sausage or eggs as well? I could cook some up for you if you wanted.” The brunette glanced toward him before Tendou had let out a snort at the mention of 'sausage', even making Sakishima giggle before he quieted to answer Iwaizumi's question.

“Oh no, I just... it seems like so much to eat at breakfast.” Iwiazumi nodded and shrugged, hardly phased by Tendou's immaturity for the moment.

“I go jogging with Ushijima and it gives me enough energy to keep up with him.” At that, Sakishima had clicked together how Ushijima was such a bulky guy. He certainly worked out, that was for damn sure. It was about then that Tendou finished his plate and had this excited look on his face.

“Hey, have you ever heard of Wakkun here, Isumi? He's a professional volleyball athlete and has a killer left handed spike!” The red head was practically beaming with pride in his best friend, and even Iwaizumi was smiling a bit in pride. After all, that _was_ his boyfriend the red head was talking about. Ushijima simply continued eating his meal, occasionally taking a drink from a glass of water.

“Ah? Really? I used to play volleyball in high school-- me and my three roommates were all setters in high school, actually.” He laughed a bit, smiling at the idea of Ushijima being an incredible athlete. It definitely suited him. “We all went on to do other things though, but I think one of them is a professional athlete as well, ah... if you know Oikawa Tooru.” At this, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and almost go entirely silent.

“Wait, Sakishima, you're one of Oikawa's roommates? I know he talked about having some interesting roommates, but I mean-- I didn't expect they'd be interesting in that they'd wind up meeting Tendou through that ad site.” Iwaizumi was almost flabbergasted, trying to piece together all the things Oikawa had rambled about besides his boyfriend 'Kou-chan~'. “Ushijima, don't you play on a team with Oikawa?” The brunette simply nodded, even though he was the slightest bit surprised to find Sakishima actually lived with the teammate of his.

“What a small world we live in, huh~?” Tendou hummed, curiously reaching over to try sneaking a sip of Sakishima's coffee, though he wound up getting his hand smacked and pulled it away with a hurt expression. “Eh? Why can't I have a sip, Isumi?” Almost pouting, the blond hummed and gave him a glance.

“If you want a sip, take it from my lips.” The red head's cheeks almost got as red as the hair on his head, almost vibrating in place with the offer. Of course, Iwaizumi groaned and pointed toward Tendou's room. “Oh, we'll take it to the room, don't worry, Iwaizumi. I would like to finish my breakfast though, and, Satori,” Sakishima's eyes narrowed as he grinned in a malicious manner that caught Tendou off guard. “I need every drop of my coffee to function politely, so if you want me in a good mood for longer than an hour after waking, I suggest allowing me every last sip.” Iwaizumi's laughter could be heard stifled behind a hand, and Tendou huffed, pouting the slightest bit still. Ushijima was, as always, completely fine with all of this, finishing his breakfast within a fair time before motioning to Iwaizumi that he was getting ready to go stretch before heading out. At that, the shorter brunette finished up and put their dishes in the sink to follow behind Ushijima.

Once Sakishima had finished his own breakfast, he was only left finishing the coffee, feeling ever comfortable in the over sized shirt that covered up his naked frame. “Do you want a kiss, Satori? Will it make you feel a little bit better?” Smiling warmly, the blond gave him a glance, hues of blue meeting chestnut as the red head shrugged, still holding the slightest pout. “Aw, c'mon Satori!” Moving from his chair, he climbed into Tendou's lap, straddling his hips fairly comfortably. “Don't be like that, we've only known each other just over twenty four hours now... Do you really expect I'll be nice about my coffee? Even my roommates know I don't share, and they all like it pretty similarly.”

“Does that make you all sugar coated setters?” Snickering at his awful joke, even Sakishima laughed, shaking his head at how awful it was. “How do they like theirs?” The blond thought about it for a few moments, leaning on Tendou a bit as he remained comfortable straddling his hips. After polishing the coffee off, he leaned in to press a hot kiss to the red head's lips, enjoying the way it seemed to take him by surprise when his tongue pressed forward. After making out for a couple of moments, lips glistening red, he gave a shrug.

“I know Oikawa likes a lot of milk in his, it's almost not even coffee... Sugawara doesn't seem to mind if there's not enough, but he likes his similarly to mine... then... Mm, Semi likes his about the same as mine, just less sugar.” At that, he realized he'd completely forgotten about Semi's one demand, cursing internally as Tendou's eyes lit up immediately.

“Semi? Semi Eita, by chance?” The red head was suddenly almost vibrating in excitement at that. “He's still hanging around this old town? I thought he ditched me and Wakkun! I wanna go visit him this instant, c'mon, I'll give you a ride on my motorcycle back to your place this time!!” Gently lifting Sakishima, the red head was already carrying him to his bedroom, helping him out by grabbing his clothes for him and offering them to the blond. “I mean, unless you don't want to go right this instant? You look kinda like you don't want to...?” At that, Sakishima swallowed his own words before laughing it off.

“Nah, it'll be alright! I don't think he'll be too caught off guard!” He was quickly texting Semi the moment he got a hold of his phone from the purse he'd carried with him, letting the other former setter know the full situation before he was getting dressed and getting on the motorcycle with the red head. He was kind of surprised to see the bike at all, it was incredibly nice looking and read _Kaiju_ on each side of the gas tank in blood red _kanji_ while the main part of the gas tank was entirely white. Soon, they were off to Sakishima's house, while the blond had an unsettling feeling in his stomach as they rode off.

* * *

 

Showing up at the door, not terribly long after leaving, Sakishima walked up to the door only to be met by Semi himself, looking slightly agitated. Though, more agitated with Tendou, and the red head seemed used to it, throwing his arms around the pseudo blond before pressing a dozen kisses on his face. “Eita!! It's been so long! I thought you'd gone for good and left the country! What have you been doing, how's it been going for you?” Tendou seemed to have a dozen questions while Sakishima just gave the other former setter a nod and a bitter smile. Semi had a moment of slight regret for ever insisting that Tendou would be a good match, but he hadn't been lying. He knew with how Sakishima acted, he'd click with Tendou moreso than he could have.

“Tendou, please. I told you a hundred times before that I'm not interested. I'm aro-ace, ok? I can't return the feelings you desire from me, so could you please just... stop this? Besides, you weren't looking for me when you responded to Isumi's ad.” The shorter pushed the red head away, leaving the door open to motion to the backdoor. “I can solidly bet he's gone through the back door and is hopping on another motorcycle as we speak.” The loud _VRRR_ of the engine could be heard clean from the kitchen before the vehicle sped off with a screech. “You should probably go after him and apologize. He doesn't mean to be serious with guys he meets on those ad sites, but I talked him into responding to you. Based on his face, you guys didn't even have sex, yeah?”

“Uh... y-yeah, we didn't-- What's that matter, though? I mean, I feel bad, but if he just ran off with someone else, that means I've lost my chance, doesn't it?” Semi snorted and shook his head, giving Tendou's forehead a thunk. “Ow! What was that for?” Rubbing the spot, he watched as Semi brought up a picture of what looked like some buff thug on a motorcycle.

“This guy is Isumi's plan b if you will. Anytime any of his attempts at a relationship don't work out? He goes and whores himself out to this guy and his gang. Anything to feel desired, is how he put it. But y'know, I thought you'd be better than this and actually be happy to see me without even considering your feelings you've been harboring for me. If you want someone that bad, go after Isumi, because he seemed like he would have been genuinely happy at your side.” After hearing all of this, Tendou was already going to get his helmet on, then looking to Semi.

“Hey, where'd they go to?” Semi pointed in the direction of the shady bar they'd met at. “That bar...?” Tendou seemed a bit confused until Semi nodded and hummed.

“Past the bar, you'll see a bigger bar with neons on the front and probably a big mean looking guy with a blond faux-hawk. His name's Taketora, let him know that you're with Isumi and he'll let you in. Mainly since nobody knows Sakishima's first name save for his teammates and the guys in the gang. If you and Ushijima are still in the gang, they're allies with our STZ gang and you might be able to get in mentioning you're Eita's plus one if Isumi's name doesn't work.” After the red head nodded, Semi saluted him before Tendou zipped off toward the larger bar. It was still fairly light out, so spotting the neons wouldn't be as easy to do, but he was sure the big guy in front would be enough for him.

Pulling into a location he could park and get back to easily, he locked up the bike before carrying his helmet with him under his arm. Hair as wild as ever, he approached the large, surprisingly classy looking double doors and gave the guy in front of them a look. Vivid, almost golden hues fall on Tendou, silently demanding Tendou explain why he was there. “I'm here with Isumi... I'm Eita's plus one.” Trying both in one didn't seem like too bad of an idea, and the guy seemed satisfied, huffing and pushing one of the double doors open for him. When inside, Tendou could already smell the thick stench of alcohol and, as far as he could recall, weed. It was a bit unsettling how thick the smell was, but he did thank the young woman who took his helmet from him and asked him if there was anything she could help him with. After politely declining, he decided to start looking for Sakishima in the dark lit bar, nerves on fire as he wondered if the other was alright.

“Jeez, Isumi, why do you do this to yourself...?” Muttering to himself, he stepped over an incredibly drunk man, spouting something about the woman who had taken his helmet for him. “Eugh...” Groaning, he was glad he hadn't barfed, figuring this was part of why he dropped out of the whole gang scene along with Ushijima. He wasn't surprised that Iwaizumi followed suit, even, and he could only assume Oikawa had done the same if he was living with Semi. “Eita said something about feeling desired, but what the hell is that supposed to do with--” It was about then that he'd stumbled on one of the lounges, a layer of smoke hanging in the air as he tipped his head in just enough to hear Sakishima's voice speaking softly. He sounded like he was in tears and it tore at Tendou a bit. Keeping out of sight to eavesdrop, he tried thinking of how he'd go about interrupting this.

“He was really cute, too, Kazuma... He had a motorcycle and wild hair like a bonfire... Eita told me he'd be really nice and he was at first but when he found out I roomed with Eita... he was excited about Eita and just... he looked so much happier when he saw Eita...” There was a soft sniffle before he let out a quiet gasp and Tendou nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. The soft moans that followed were just as surprising as he peered in just the slightest to see that Sakishima was completely _nude_ , settled in the lap of ( presumably ) that Kazuma guy. The only thing that adorned his body now were pieces of golden jewelry that... kind of amped up Sakishima's attractive level while he was naked. In a way, he looked like some precious treasure all dressed in gold and settled in the pseudo blond's lap.

“Shit...” Keeping quiet, trying to not be too obvious, he couldn't help a shudder as he watched the Kazuma guy work Sakishima up, stroking and touching him in seemingly all the right places. After a moment, he pulled away, lifting Sakishima up to then set him down carefully on the incredibly plush floor. Watching on, Tendou was stunned when a few of the other men in the room stood up to join Kazuma in a half circle around Sakishima. He looked so... small, but at the same time, he was alight with some sort of anticipation. Was he really into this? No... no way was that the truth, not after he seemed so alright to not even have sex when they were settled in the same bed. “Guess I'm gonna get my ass kicked...” Muttering to himself, he casually walks in as though he owned the place, smirk plastered on his face.

“Hey, isn't that kaiju-san?” A voice mumbled, and Tendou gave a nod, teeth now bared as he grinned ever wider. The men who'd stood to join Kazuma backed off as the pseudo blond stared down the redhead. “Oh no... is he trying to fight the boss?” The whispers were hushed as Kazuma raised a hand. Out of the entire group, Sakishima was the most shocked, tears still evident on flushed cheeks where they had not been wiped away. He was staring as though he couldn't believe Tendou had even set foot in the building. He was well aware of the alias 'kaiju-san', though. _That was Tendou?_

“So, what brings big bad kaiju-san back around here? You ditched out with that harpy eagle guy, didn't you? Why would you come back as if you own the place?” Sneering at the red head, Tendou shrugged and rolled his shoulders before he leaned down and picked Sakishima off the ground. The blond had long since gone flaccid with the lack of touch ( not to mention the fear of being caught in the crossfire of fists and knives ) but it was still embarrassing to get picked up by Tendou in front of his plan b boyfriend.

“Well, I came to realize I kinda fucked something up. Especially after Eita-kun explained a few things to me.” Glancing to Sakishima in his arms, his grip tightens on the blond, even though it causes for Sakishima to flush a dark shade of crimson. “But y'know, you're nothing better than I am. I can't believe you dress Isumi like this and then just... use him like some doll.”

“He's told us multiple times he enjoys it-- we don't just ignore his consent, we're considerate enough for a bunch of thugs, kaiju-san.” Kazuma was sneering now, cracking knuckles as Tendou felt Sakishima tug at his arm in a desperate attempt to tell him to _run_. “If you think you can walk in here and just pluck my princess up like that though, we're gonna have a physical altercation, you hear me?” His voice was a near snarl before Tendou let out a laugh, grinning and turning the other way to start running out of the bar.

“Didn't hear a word you said, y'greasy snake!” Snatching his helmet from the sweet woman at the door, he practically busted out of the double doors, almost nailing Taketora in the face with one of them before almost kicking up dust as he turned to run for his bike. “Let him know Eita's got a gun if he's gonna chase us down, and thanks Taketora!! Isumi's my princess now according to him!” With that, the red head turned a few corners until he was in some off shoot of a back alley where he could stop and catch his breath. “I am not made for this... God damn, Isumi, why do you have to pick the big baddies to fuck you silly?” Looking at the blond in his arms, he was surprised to see him in tears before he flung his arms around Tendou's neck tightly, burying his face against his neck as he gave a sniffle.

“I... Why did you come and get me? Why... Why are you trying this hard?” Sniffling again, he continued to hide his face against Tendou's neck, taking in the red head's soft scent that had warmed him when they'd slept in the same bed the night before. Listening to Sakishima's quiet sobs, and the way he questioned why Tendou was even bothering with all this, it tore at his chest a bit. How many men had just thrown him away prior to now? Sakishima wasn't even that bad of a catch-- he had cute freckles and an adorable laugh... He was nice enough for meeting him through that ad site, and he was even really accepting that Tendou didn't want to have sex with him while he was intoxicated. There just didn't seem to be enough reasons for anyone to throw Sakishima away, let alone so many people doing the same thing back to back...

“Because... I think, with time... We could really get on well together. I know, I was excited to see Eita, but I really should have respected his orientation and that he just isn't interested in me... I didn't even notice that you were feeling so awful about it... I apologize for being a huge douchebag like that, honestly... But, you're really nice, and really cute, so... would you be able to maybe give me a second chance?” Rubbing Sakishima's back, he waited until the blond had pulled away and was comfortable enough to speak before he looked too expectant of an answer. Watching as Sakishima gave him a nod instead, he was more than alright with that much, grinning wide and hugging the blond tight. “Thank you! You won't regret it, honest! I'm really not as terrible as everyone in the gang thought I was, I'm really nice, y'know?” At that, Sakishima couldn't help laughing, wiping at his cheeks.

“I didn't think you were all that bad since you didn't want to fuck me when I was drunk. If you're that concerned about my consent, you can't be all that bad at all.” Smiling, he then felt the cool air of the city hitting his skin and it reminded him that he wasn't exactly... dressed. “Uhm... By some off chance, how much clothing can you part with so I can get on your bike with you to hurry back to the house?” As Tendou thought on it, he helped Sakishima to stand on his two feet as they got up, stripping down to his underwear ( a pair of boxers patterned with something from Pokemon, it seemed ) before he took them off and offered them to Sakishima after slipping his pants back on. The blond flushed in a bit of embarrassment, but there was some stifled laughter over the pattern on the boxers.

“Hey! I really like Rowlet, alright?” Tendou huffed at the blond before smiling as he knew there wasn't anything malicious in Sakishima's giggles. “C'mon, slip 'em on and you can wear my jacket.” At this, Sakishima nodded, about to take the jewelry he'd been wearing off before Tendou stopped him. Quirking a brow at the red head, Sakishima saw a flush on Tendou's cheeks that told him the red head rather liked how the jewelry looked on him. Grinning, he laughed again before pulling Tendou's jacket on and mentally preparing himself to hold tight to the red head. “Alright, the bike's just over here, and your house is like 5 minutes away if I speed, like 8 minutes if I don't and--” As Tendou was talking, Sakishima leaned up on his tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you again, Satori.” At this, Tendou just quit breaking down the situation to press a heated kiss to the blond's lips before picking him up to run over to the bike. Removing the lock and getting on, he helped Sakishima on before starting the engine, letting Sakishima wear the helmet before he took off with a rev of the engine. It didn't take nearly as long as Sakishima feared it might as they'd taken back roads to avoid a possible run in with Kazuma on the main streets. Once they were behind Sakishima's house, he motioned to a garage where Oikawa's car and Semi's motorcycle were parked, unlocking the garage door and raising it so that Tendou could park in there. After closing the garage door, Sakishima was quick to wrap his arms around Tendou as tight as he possibly could, more than beyond happy still that Tendou had come to _rescue him_.

“Hey, hey, careful, princess, we don't want to bother the other setters upstairs, yeah?” Sakishima rolled his eyes, a big smirk plastered on his face at that. “What? Wait, is there something that lets them know that the garage was opened--”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is. We have the entire house decked out with a security system, Sa-chan.” The voice of one Oikawa Tooru rang through the garage and Tendou almost hid behind Sakishima. This caused the brunette to bust into laughter. “What? Do you think you're in trouble for picking Isumi up from that hell hole?” As Oikawa made his way down the steps into the garage, he handed a clean change of clothing to the blond before giving Tendou a look that seemed to be judging the red head before he was simply smiling fondly. “Thank you, he really needed a... smack to the back of the head, I suppose it'd be. Isumi isn't really the brightest bell there is--”

“Tooru!! I am intelligent, just not in... the dating department.” The blond laughed nervously as Oikawa simply snorted, patting Sakishima's back before heading up the stairs. After Oikawa had left, both Sugawara and Semi peeked in the door to find a madly embarrassed Tendou and a giggling Sakishima. After giving each other a look and a grin, they simply left the two be to go and join Oikawa in the kitchen to continue working on that evening's dinner. “Hey... Satori?” The red head looked up, finally starting to get over the initial embarrassment. “Wanna date me, after all?”

“I thought I already told you my answer, Isumi.” With this, Tendou lifted Sakishima into his arms. “I want to date you and find out if my guess that we'd fit together pretty alright is correct. If I'm wrong, both you and Semi can beat me up for it.” At that, Sakishima just giggle some more, holding onto the clean set of clothes as Tendou made his way up the stairs to take Sakishima to his room and let him change. It has been an incredibly eventful two days for the both of them, but hopefully now they could settle peacefully and enjoy the coming days together.

 


End file.
